1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chest protector fitted to a body garment.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventional supporters are known that are constructed by fitting a single piece front shell (chest protector) that covers the chest and upper abdominal region of the wearer to a waistcoat type garment worn on the upper body of the wearer. See, for example, Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. 2002-350096.
In the supporter described above, superior protection is achieved because the chest and the upper abdominal region of the wearer are covered by the single piece front shell. There are cases where the wearer will wish to cool off by opening the front portion of the waistcoat type garment while, for example, taking a rest. However, it is not possible to open up the front portion to cool off with the supporter described above because the chest and the upper abdominal region of the wearer are covered by the single piece front shell.